Jason Liddle
Jason Liddle, the Liddle (Lord Liddle) of the Liddle Clan History Jason is the third, and last living child of Arryk and Lyanna Liddle. He came into his position as the Liddle after poisoning, and killing his sickly father in secret at a mere four and ten years old. For much of Jason's life, he has been subject to abuse by his father and first cousin once removed, Jorah Liddle, due mostly to his tendency to question mountain clan tradition and the discontent they had with him being the heir to his father's position. Seemingly unable to gain the physical strength often found and associated with male mountain clansmen, Jason preferred reading and study to fighting, which leads him to a near obsession with the Westerosi culture outside of the mountains. A reclusive, and cynical boy, Jason is driven by the belief that mountain clan tradition and culture is an outdated, and backward way of life that has kept his people from obtaining the power they are capable of holding. Still learning the intricacies of leading his clan, Jason Liddle rules with careful consideration of how the neighboring clan leaders view him, with the hopes of one day uniting the mountain clans into a long-term alliance. Important Events Sixth Era Jason Liddle becomes the Liddle (Lord) of the Liddle Clan. Seventh Era Jason Liddle and Reynard Wull (The Wull of the Wull Clan) strike an agreement that opens trade between the two clans. Norrey clansmen murder a Liddle farmer, resulting in their capture and execution by Jason's hand, and sparking tensions between the Liddle and Norrey clans. To address these tensions, Jason traveled up North seeking a trade agreement similar to that made with the Wulls, only to be declined and sent away by the Norrey when Jason refused to marry off his cousin, Elys. Shortly after, the mother of one of the Norrey clansmen Jason had executed, attempts to assassinate him. The suspicion that she was sent by the Norrey himself is seeded. Aggar is appointed as the head of the Liddle Clan's Elder Council, and uses his position to oppose Jason. In response to the news that a king beyond the wall has been crowned, Jason sends thirty warriors to the wall to assist the Night's Watch in repelling the invaders. Eighth Era Rickard Whitehill arrives at Liddle Hill, and agrees to secretly advise Jason on matters of the clan while he is there. Shortly after, he arranges for Aggar's death with Rickard's help and plots to overthrow the Norreys. The plan involves Jason offering Elys's hand in marriage as a distraction, and then capturing the Norrey's family, bringing them before the starving Norrey people, whom the Norrey had been taking large amounts of food from, so that he may face their justice. Jason is also trained in swordsmanship by Rickard. Soon after Aggar's death, Elder Owen is appointed the new head of the Liddle Elder Council, whom Jason convinces to join his side. This conversation takes place in Elder Owen's home, where Jason meets his grandson, Martyn. Jason overhears Elys telling Rickard his secret in regards to Jason's past and the death of his father. Jason and Rickard leave Liddle Hill and make their way to the Norrey's seat, bring Martyn, Elder Owen's grandson, with them. During the journey, Rickard gives Jason an ironwood shield. Jason and Martyn also develop a friendship. Upon arriving at the Norrey's keep, the preparations for the wedding begin with haste, and a few days later, the ceremony begins. During the feast, Rickard's men that were supposed to be captured disappeared. The Norrey enters, with Martyn, revealing that he betrayed the Whitehills and Liddles to him. The Norrey then forces presumably poisoned wine down Jason's throat, only to be stopped after a mob of Norrey clansmen begin to attack the hall. Elys, who was hiding a dagger under her dress, kill the Norrey's son who she had just been wed to and throws the dagger into the Norrey's back. Chaos ensues, Liddle and Whitehill warriors spring up to fight Norrey guards as the mob breaks through. When the Norrey tries to strangle Jason, Rickard beats the Norrey within an inch of his life. Jason then loses consciousness. While unconscious, Jason has a vision that he is conversing with his father, Arryk. In the vision, Arryk tells Jason to be ruthless in his ambition, and hold nothing back from his enemies. When Jason finally wakes up, he is greeted by Elys, who tells him that the poison was a bluff from Martyn that he used to turn the Norrey on the Liddles, in hopes that Jason would be killed. Upon finding out this information, Jason finds Martyn, who was being held captive by the Liddles, and cuts his throat. Shortly after the incident, Jason pressures Rickard into telling him the truth as to why he is so determined to help him unite the clans into a permanent alliance. Rickard finally tells Jason of Olyvar Bolton's plan to use the clansmen to destroy House Manderly. Jason agrees to help Rickard under the condition that once it is done, Rickard will give the Liddles a portion of land in the Wolfswood to settle. The Whitehill and Liddle group leave after failing to create a permanent alliance with the Norrey survivors, who were determined to go to Wintertown until winter has concluded to survive. Upon returning to Liddle Hill, Jason and Rickard receive word that Lord Stark called the banners to fight a massing wildling threat and that the previous head of the elder council has "gone hunting" (a term used by clansmen for when a person journeys into the winter wilderness to die so that the clan may prosper). Jason appoints Tobbot, the Liddle ravenmaster, as head then leaves for Winterfell. Family Members Arryk Liddle, father (Deceased) Lyanna Liddle, mother Elys Liddle, cousin Jorah Liddle, first cousin once removed Robert Flint (of the First-Flints), Uncle Quotes 'The new Liddle, huh? Just a boy and all his clan’s burdens are already on his back. Poor sod.' -Thoughts of Harrold Wull "I know your sort! Meat in one hand and dagger in the other, trying to bait out a kill as you vie for the king of the wood! I’ll make no deals with you. Get out of my sight!” ''-Theon (the Norrey) Norrey '...But from what I have seen from him, he is a wise and just leader. Anyone else would have stormed the Norrey’s fortress and butchered them all, warriors and innocents alike. Aggar would have done such a thing. But The Liddle is different, and I’d argue he is wiser because of it.' ''-Rickard Whitehill '''Truth is he hates me because I don’t let him forget what he is. He’s mountain folk, no matter how much he wishes he wasn’t.' ''-Jorah Liddle ''"When I killed my father, I knew what it meant for me. Full well. I knew what I stood to lose… but I can’t bear to let other men dictate my life for me. It’s not who I am." -''Jason ''“And I do not forget the insult the Liddle paid my people. I won’t let it cause any problems, my lord, but… Any man who insults an ally without cause is a fool, indeed.” ''-Cregan Reed in discussion with Jojen Stark Category:Character Category:Liddle Category:Lord Category:Northern Mountain Clans Category:Kinslayer Category:North